


Part of the job

by imbadwholf



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave me a comment or kudos or any form of feedback! I'd love to hear from you! I have an idea for another chapter. But it just depends on weither anyone actually liked this story or not. This has always been from day 1 of me getting to know this ship my head canon for them. I don't know if/how much anyone else has considered it, but there you go. Again I hope you enjoyed and feel free to check my other stories (most of them are much happier then this)</p></blockquote>





	Part of the job

It was all his own fault. Q had accepted to be part of this relationship because he loved Bond, so very much. And when he found out that Bond returned those feelings (despite it not being at the most opportune moment; a hospital) he had readily joined his now boyfriend in a mutual romantic partnership.

When they had first officially announced themselves as an item the one concern most people seemed to share was the fact 007 could very easily get harmed or even die when out on the field. But Q just saw this as more reason to be with him “while he can” because “I have cared for him… deeply, for so very long. Wasting more time not being with him… seems… well, ludicrous.”

So with those worries swiftly dealt with and the two lovers openly together, it seemed like everything would be smooth sailing, as far as relationships can go anyway. But it wasn’t.

* * *

 

Before agreeing to be together Q of course knew Bond via their work. So both their job descriptions and criteria was pretty open towards the both of them. However, Q had overlooked something in his thought process while evaluating the probability they would be a suitable match.

It took merely two other double ohs to remind him. On this particular day he was sitting in his office and had received a call from M informing him that another Quartermaster had been whisked away to a different MI department and his agents would temporarily be Q’s responsibility. With very few questions asked he agreed. It was around this time that he usually finished his third cup of Earl Grey and headed towards the restroom. The corridor leading towards it was particularly empty due to the earliness of the hour, but he knew when he returned he would find the spies in his office because they always seemed to arrive at that time. After he had finished drying his hands he headed back to his desk, and with no surprise to himself he did indeed find two suited men standing beside his laptop discussing their previous mission.

With a large laugh the taller one turned to his college and asked. “You think you had it hard? Did you see my girl? She was so ugly!” Making a repulsed face the two continued to laugh.

“Yeah?” The brunette quizzed him. “Well I had to sleep with mine not only one,” Raising one finger high to emphasis it. “Not twice.” Another finger was lifted on the same hand. “But three times. Three times! I mean she might not have been bad looking but she certainly wasn’t anything to write home about.”

Q scanned his eyes between the two of them, repulsion rising in his stomach. Stomping towards them causing the agents to raise to attention after lowering their two hands which they had joined in a high five. “I am your new Quartermaster, for a short period of time. I have some rules. You will follow them at all times. First of all. I don’t ever, ever want to hear you talk so disgustingly about women ever again. I don’t care if she is over three hundred years old and you slept with her fourteen times. Never a moaning word out of the pair of you. Secondly, you, the short one, clean your shoes. And you bowtie. Please wear matching a suit and trousers, at all times. Currently, one is blatantly dark blue and the other a more paler tone of black. Any questions?”

* * *

 

 

Usually a problem with new spies stayed at work. It was an issue between Q and that person (or persons as the case maybe). But some how this time it was different.

When he stroked James back and heard him mumble his name in return, Q couldn't help but imagine his boyfriend doing the same with someone else. And then he started to wonder. _When 007 sleeps next to another, does he scrunched his nose up so cutely? When 007 sleeps next to somebody does he still wrap his arm protectively around them? Is his affections an act? Are they an act now? When 007 sleeps with somebody else… does he even think about me? Do I want him to?_

These questions, and more, burned in his mind as he watched his beloved's chest rise and fall next to him. Trying to calm himself he reminded himself of how sure he was of James and how he felt for him and how Q in return felt for him. But it just wasn't enough. The idea of someone else, anyone else getting to see his partner like this… with the moon slipping in through the curtains, made him sick to his stomach. Slowly and quietly he lifted himself up by the arms and rested on the headboard so he could contemplate all this new information and try to think of his options. He could but would never ask James to sacrifice his career for him, it was far too selfish a request. But by the same token Q knew he could not spend every minute of every hour thinking about  when… and who. It would not only wreck Q and his faith and trust in James but also their bond. And he couldn’t cope with that. It seemed that there but one logical solution to this problem.

Leaning towards him, he gently kissed James’ forehead. The man stirred in his sleep. “Q?” He asked without opening his eyes. The adorable sight of James and sound of his name, made this even harder than it already was.

“Yes.” Q answered soothingly and then James after a stroke or two of his hair returned to sleep. “I’m here.” Removing the covers at a leisurely pace Q placed a foot on the cold, hard floor and then as swiftly and quietly as he could he packed all his stuff into his suitcase.

It was pathetic leaving a note and he knew it. But the idea of never seeing James in the same bed as him again, never kissing or holding him… it made him want to puke. And the idea of having to tell him… tell him what? What could he possibly say? How would the top spy in the world be fooled into thinking he was loved? It was not possible. And Q would feel vile suggesting such a thing. To tell the truth would be to say he had not consider James’ job which would cause damage to both their prides.

* * *

Slumbering Bond stirred a little and this made Q rush a bit; grabbing a scrap piece of paper off his “to do list” pad and lifting a pen out of the coat he had absent mindedly shoved it on a table and then rapidly scribbled a note.

Then with one final look towards 007 he gave a smile that leaked the sadness and regret he would never get to voice. In a state much slower than he had ever moved before he dragged his tattered suitcase out into the hall of Bond’s flat. From there he grabbed the knob of the door and pulled the plank of wood towards him. For a fraction of a second he considered running back in. Slipping under that lovely quilt and wrapping himself up in the sensation that was his now ex-boyfriend. But with a deep breath he pulled out his key from his coat pocket and fiddled around with it, until the door was shut. Inspect the piece of metal with evil eyes as if it was to blame for everything, he removed it forcefully from his chain. With much delay he lowered himself to the ground and then with a final boost of confidence he pushed it under the entrance. And that was it. His life line. His way to get past the threshold to the home. His way towards the man he still loved more then anything.

Gone.

And Q knew it was all his fault.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave me a comment or kudos or any form of feedback! I'd love to hear from you! I have an idea for another chapter. But it just depends on weither anyone actually liked this story or not. This has always been from day 1 of me getting to know this ship my head canon for them. I don't know if/how much anyone else has considered it, but there you go. Again I hope you enjoyed and feel free to check my other stories (most of them are much happier then this)


End file.
